


of book recommendations and birthdays

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fanboy James "Bucky" Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Modern James “Bucky” Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Bucky and Sam co-own a bookstore. While Sam's on vacation, Steve Rogers just happens to walk into their bookstore, looking for a present to give to a "friend" which later, Bucky finds out happens to be none other than Clint Barton.Somehow, this all leads to Bucky being asked out by an Avenger. But, Bucky's certainly not complaining.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	of book recommendations and birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics outside of quotes are basically Bucky's thoughts. I also searched on google for books with archery and picked something random so that's where I got Bucky's book recommendation.
> 
> Square Fill(s): AU: Bookstores (BBB2020) & Gift/Present (Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo)  
> and this is the first fic I'm writing for Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo!

Bucky sighs as he leans up against the counter, glancing over at the door, but nothing changes.

It’s been a pretty dead day today at the bookstore, which is why Bucky hates the weekdays. Everybody is either working or the kids are at school. Business doesn’t pick up until about Thursday, and it’s Tuesday.

It’s especially even slower now and more boring when his co-owner, Sam, is on vacation for the next three days. Bucky can’t be mad at him though, because Sam’s a hard worker and deserves a vacation.

Maybe it won’t hurt to spend a few minutes browsing on his phone to entertain himself…

No less than a minute later, Bucky hears a ding coming from the doorbell. His head pops up immediately, and his eyes widen when he sees none other than Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, walking into his bookstore. Bucky never ever thought Captain America would walk into his store.

_Be professional, Bucky. Be professional._

_It’s just Steve Rogers. Another human being like you. Except the fact that he’s your childhood hero._

Steve looks over and then smiles when he spots Bucky “Hi,” Steve greets awkwardly, blushing lightly. _God damn he’s adorable._ He clears his throat. “Um, are you still open? I mean, I saw the sign… but…”

“Yes,” Bucky squeaks out in response, before also quickly clearing his throat. _Damnit, Bucky._ “I mean, yeah. We’re open for another two hours. My name is Bucky. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d be able to,” Steve says, walking closer to Bucky. “Unless you’re busy?”

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. “Busy? Nah. You’re the first customer I’ve seen in over three hours,”

Steve frowns. “That’s… terrible. I heard this place was popular from a friend of mine?”

“Ish,” Bucky adds, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, it’s a Tuesday. Tuesday’s are rather slower days, so no worries. Business picks back up on the weekends. So, what can I help you with, Mr. America?”

Steve laughs, and Bucky’s heart almost leaps out of his chest. “Please, just call me Steve. I’m off duty,” he says. “Yeah, um, I was hoping to get a couple of books for my friend. His birthday is coming up real soon and I know that he really enjoys reading. But, I’m not quite sure what exactly to get him.”

“Okay, well… maybe I can help you find something,” Bucky says, walking around the counter, and then leading Steve over towards the books. “What types of books does he love reading? Do you know?”

“Well, I know he loves reading books where he can learn new things,” Steve replies, glancing around. “But, I was hoping to get him something that has to do with archery. Got any recommendations?”

Bucky instantly freezes when Steve mentions archery. Archery. Hawkeye. Steve is talking about Hawkeye. Bucky knows Hawkeye’s birthday is coming up in about a week. The media love to make such a big deal about it whenever one of the Avengers birthdays come around. Clint Barton’s is next.

“Are we talking about Hawkeye here?” Bucky asks hesitantly, unsure if Steve is comfortable talking about Avengers business, or his teammates to a total stranger.

Steve chuckles. “I guess that was pretty obvious. You seem to be a fan. Which is a good thing,” he says.

“Fan?” Bucky asks. “I’ve been obsessed with the Avengers ever since I was a little kid!” His eyes widen and his cheeks quickly turn a bright shade of red at his sudden outburst. “Oh, dammit. God, I was supposed to be professional. Sam’s gonna kill me. I’m so sorry. I’m not normally like this. It’s just… people like you don’t really walk into my bookstore everyday. I really wanted to make a good first impression.”

Steve grins. “It’s okay. I totally understand. I’d react the same way too,” he says.

“So, uh- about that book,” Bucky says, wanting to quickly change the subject. “He loves archery, and he’s a trained assassin. So, my first thought is The Hunger Games-” 

Steve lets out a laugh, surprising Bucky. “Oh, definitely not. Clint despises that series. God knows why,” he says. “Tony calls him Katniss Everdeen all the time and he _hates_ it.”

Bucky blushes. “Okay then. I definitely won’t recommend that book. Waylander series by David Gemmell. Waylander is the character, and he’s an assassin. Good book. Good author. I think he would enjoy it.”

Steve nods. “Yeah. Sounds good enough to me. Do you happen to have that book?”

“Yes. I actually have the whole series if you would like it,” Bucky says, looking over at Steve.

Steve nods eagerly. “Clint’s a good friend. I’m willing to spend some extra money on him,” he says.

“Well, that automatically makes you a good friend in my books,” Bucky says. “Let's go find that series, and see if there’s anything else you might want to buy.”

Steve ultimately decides to buy just the Waylander series, claiming that he has some other gift ideas for Clint. Bucky heads back over to the checkout with Steve, and helps him pay for the book.

“There you go,” Bucky says after placing the books into a bag, and hands them over to Steve. “I hope Clint enjoys the books. If not, I’ll feel like a terrible librarian.”

Steve grins. “I’m sure he will enjoy them. I’ll come back and let you know,” he says. “Thanks for the help.”

“Enjoy your night,” Bucky says, watching as Steve turns and exits the store.

Bucky takes a deep breath and immediately grabs his phone to call Sam to tell him what just happened.

“Dude, do you know what time it is?” Sam groans when answers his phone.

“Sam,” Bucky hisses, leaning against the wall. “Captain fucking America just walked into our bookstore!”

“What?” Sam shouts, earning a laugh from Bucky. “What the hell? Tell me everything!”

~

Bucky doesn’t expect Steve to come back. He’s Captain America with a very busy lifestyle.

Things go back to normal after a couple of weeks. Sam is still pissed that he missed the opportunity of meeting Captain America, because Bucky and Sam are both big fans of the Avengers.

It’s a Friday afternoon when Sam and Bucky are both at the bookstore. Bucky’s behind the counter while Sam is organizing some of the books on the shelves. It’s been a fairly quiet day so far…

Until the door dings, and Bucky looks up to see Clint Barton walking into the bookstore.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Bucky mutters to himself.

First Captain America, and now Hawkeye.

“You must be Bucky,” Clint speaks first as he walks up to the counter.

“That’s me,” Bucky says, weirdly much more calm in front of Hawkeye than when he was in front of Captain America. “Uh, hi, is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, not really. My friend Steve, I’m sure you’ve heard of him. He came in here a couple weeks ago, and he got me this book series for my birthday. I finally managed to finish the series, and really enjoyed it. He said that you recommended it. So, I just wanted to come in and say thanks.”

Bucky smiles, pleased to hear that Clint actually enjoyed a series that he recommended. “No problem. That’s my job. I’m really glad you enjoyed it. It’s one of my favorites. I have a feeling you wouldn’t have been pleased with the first book series that I recommended, according to Steve.”

“The Hunger Games?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah, that’s a strong no from me.” He laughs.

“Well, are you sure there’s nothing else I can help you with?” Bucky asks.

“Well,” Clint begins, leaning casually against the counter. “You happen to be busy tomorrow evening?”

Bucky also raises his eyebrows. “Uh, no. I’m actually off tomorrow. Why?”

“There’s that new pizza place that just opened up, and I’ve been wanting to go try it,” Clint begins.

Bucky stares at Clint for a moment, unsure if he should actually believe that this is happening right now. “Are you, Hawkeye, asking me out on a date?”

“It would seem that way. Yes,” Clint replies.

“But, we don’t even know each other,” Bucky argues, even though his first instinct is to scream yes.

“Strangers go on dates all the time. How do you think they get together?” Clint asks.

Bucky can’t help but let out a laugh. “You’ve got a fair point. I’ll give you that,” he says, and then he bites his lip nervously. “I’m not going to lie, I have been wanting to go to that pizza place. But, only if you pay.”

“Well, I’m the one asking you out. Obviously I’m paying,” Clint says.

“What the-?”

Bucky blinks a few times and turns to see Sam standing behind him, a tower of books in his arms.

“Man, you’re kidding me. First you meet Captain fucking America while I’m on vacation, and now you’re being asked out by Hawkeye?” Sam asks, glaring at Bucky.

“You’re more than welcome to join us,” Clint says, smirking at Sam.

“Absolutely not,” Bucky comments, glancing over at Clint before looking back at Sam. “What can I say?” Bucky leans back against the counter, grinning. “Guess I’ve got good luck.”


End file.
